


Spinning In The Sun

by LicieOIC



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Castle, F/M, Fluff, Stolen Kisses, The Enchanted Forest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle moves Rumple's spinning wheel out to the lakeside, in order to enjoy the nice summer day. Of course, she has an ulterior motive, which leads to an unexpected revelation. AKA What if Belle and Rumple's True Love's Kiss had happened *before* Rumple sends Belle to the town for straw and Belle never meets Regina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a painting I did, below. Story includes a nod to my favorite Rumbelle author, Charlotte Ashmore, who loves to include peach tarts in her fics. ^_^
> 
> This story is about a stolen kiss, while one party is asleep. If this is non-con to you and bothers you, please do not read.

It was the day after he’d gifted her a new gown to wear. (’Gifted’ was a rather broad term for ‘casually left it in her room for her to find while he pretended it meant nothing.’ She didn’t have to know he’d threatened about a dozen Agrabahn silk weavers, searching for the exact shade of blue to match her eyes.)

He returned from a deal to find his beloved spinning wheel missing from the great hall. He was starting to become used to his lovely maid moving things about in her mission to rid the Dark Castle of dust, but this was beyond the pale.

“DEARIE!” he roared, heading for the library at once. Kicking the doors open, he bellowed, “WHERE IS IT?”

Silence met him, she wasn’t there. Neither was she in the kitchen or in her room. Mentally berating himself for not thinking of it earlier, he finally sought within to his preternatural senses lent to him by the curse and discovered Belle was no where in the castle. She was actually on the grounds, near the lake.

He stalked off in that direction, muttering about how he never should have allowed her past the front doors. Sure enough, he found her. She was seated on a grassy knoll, reading a book on her lap, and the sun was shining down on her chestnut hair and new blue gown, making her quite the pretty picture, but his pleasure over her wearing his ‘gift’ was dampened considerably as he focused on the subject of his ire, sitting innocently beside her.

He knew it must have taken quite an effort to lug the antique piece outside, but that didn’t matter, because he was about to make her haul it right back in where it belonged. “What in the name of the three Fates possessed you to move my spinning wheel?” he asked, sourly, as he neared her.

She looked up, a surprised smile on her face. “Oh, you’re back,” she said, completely ignoring his question.

He pointed at the castle behind him. “Put it back,” he demanded.

“But it’s such a lovely day,” she said, closing the book and setting it aside. “I thought you might like to try spinning outside for once.”

“I’m the Dark One,” he said, gesturing to himself and speaking a tad slower, as this was a subject she seemed to have trouble understanding. “The Dark One does not enjoy lovely summer days with sunshine and rainbows and fluffy little bunnies! I want my spinning wheel back where it _was!_ I could move it there myself,” he added with a flourish, as if to use magic, “but since _you_ moved it out here, _you_ can move it back, to ensure you never move it _again!”_

He turned on his heel to go back to the castle.

“But I made a picnic,” she said. “With your favorite dessert.”

He halted and slowly turned around. Belle hefted a large basket into her lap from where it had been previously hidden behind her, among the folds of her voluminous skirts. Rumplestiltskin eyed the offering with a slightly lifted eyebrow.

“Hmmm,” he said, thoughtfully, plainly tempted. “Peach tarts?”

She smiled again. “Of course.”

He tapped the tips of his fingers together, conflicted. He looked at the spinning wheel, quietly sitting in the grass, then back at the wicker hamper. “Well, I suppose one afternoon wouldn’t be so bad,” he said at last, moving to sit at his spinning bench. “Move closer... You can hand me my tarts while I work.”

Belle just kept smiling and did as he said, moving to sit beside him with her book and their lunch. Without asking, she read aloud from _King Arthur_ while he worked and they ate. The smooth cadence of her voice and the repetition of the spinning, combined with the warm sun on his features, soothed his dark soul.

When he grew tired of spinning, he sat down on the grass next to her. He startled when she patted her lap, and hesitated, but found himself rearranging his position to lay his head down on the soft silk. His entire body had tensed back up, and he’d been so relaxed. What was she up to? But Belle just continued to read, and slowly he let the tension drain out of him.

He was almost drifting off when he felt her free hand touch the crown of his head, making him jerk. But he relaxed again as she started to card her fingers through his curls. Oh... Oh, this... _this_ he liked. He couldn’t help a deep rumbly moan that almost sounded like a purr. She glanced down at him and the last thing he saw before falling into a light sleep were her beautiful eyes and a soft smile on her rosy lips.

\---

Belle continued to read as she stroked her master’s head, but she was a bit distracted and broke off several times. She just loved to see the way the sun played on Rumple’s unique skin. In the dark, the tone appeared to be a sort of dappled greenish-gray, but in the sun, he gilded, and it made him look like a golden god resting in her lap. She thought he looked truly beautiful when he wasn’t hiding in the shadows (though that held it’s own shivery appeal). She was delighted that her plan of moving the spinning wheel outside had paid off so well. Now that he was asleep, she could look her fill. (He didn’t like it when he caught her staring, he always took it for the wrong reasons.)

Eventually, she set the book aside and just ran her fingers through his hair, which was so much softer than it looked. She rested her free hand on his chest, which rose and fell with his breathing, her fingertips detecting his strong heartbeat below.

She studied his dear face, which looked so peaceful, the hard lines had gone slack, his brow was smooth, and his lips were no longer pinched. She admired his long eyelashes, making dark crescents on his golden cheeks, the line of his aristocratic nose, and his strong jaw.

Her eyes drifted back to his mouth of their own accord. It looked so gentle now, when it wasn’t spitting threats or tittering those trilling giggles or giving a smile that was more a baring of teeth. She’d seen a few of his rare ‘real’ smiles, the ones where he pressed his lips together and looked at her as if he couldn’t quite decide if she was real.

She wondered what those lips felt like. Her cheeks warmed as the thought crossed her mind. No, she couldn’t just _kiss_ him and find out, that would be--

Well... he _was_ asleep. If she was careful, he’d never know. It might be a little awkward to do it while he was sleeping in her lap, but she thought she could bend far enough to manage it. (She’d stopped wearing corsets soon after coming to the Dark Castle, they were very impractical for doing chores, so bending wasn’t a problem anymore.)

Curiosity spurring her on, Belle slowly leaned down, her eyes flicking up to his every few moments, afraid she might wake him up. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as she closed the last few centimeters and pressed her lips to his.

Oh, they were so soft, and so warm. Belle felt like a knight in a story, waking a handsome prince from a cursed slumber (only she didn’t _actually_ want him to wake up). Rumplestiltskin sighed quietly through his nose and Belle nearly fainted when she felt him gently returning the pressure, almost like he was reciprocating her kiss. Little tingles chased up and down her spine. It felt like magic.

\---

Rumplestiltskin’s brow furrowed as he was pulled from the _best_ dream he’d had in ages (one where he _finally_ kissed his little maid, and heaven, did it feel _real)_ by a tingling at the base of his skull, that steadily grew until it was a pounding ache. Something was wrong. His magic was in a panic, retreating deep within him, and the spirit of the Dark One within the spinner’s soul was howling.

“Mmph,” he said, his mouth muffled by something that was quickly torn away before his eyes fluttered open. “What’s happening?” he slurred, his eyes slowly focusing on the shocked face of his maid above him. In a moment, it came back to him, he’d fallen asleep in Belle’s lap. But he felt too dizzy to sit up at once.

“Rumple,” she stuttered, clearly afraid, since she couldn’t even say his full name, “something’s... wrong with you!”

She was pointing at his face and he looked at his hands. The odd skin coloration he’d had for hundreds of years was fading to the healthy tan he’d once had as a simple spinner. His curse was fading, that was why he could feel his magic slipping away, the Dark One inside of him slowly turning to dust and ashes.

 _No!_ If he lost his power, he’d never see his son again! Mentally gripping his magic, his curse, with every ounce of strength he possessed, he surged to his feet and whirled around to face the woman he’d reluctantly come to trust.

“What did you DO?” he roared.

\---

Belle trembled, for once afraid of the man before her. The unnatural shade of his skin had returned, the irises of his eyes had grown once again to their large, almost reptilian, state, and she wondered if the normal warm brown eyes she’d glimpsed had been a daydream. But seeing how angry he was let her know that she had definitely _not_ been dreaming.

“Nothing, I--”

“Don’t LIE to me!” he said, coming closer and leaning down to grip her shoulders, pushing his face close to hers. “What magic is this? Where did you learn it?”

“Nothing, I don’t know any magic, you _know_ that!” she insisted.

His eyes narrowed. “Then what?” he asked. “What you _almost_ did is impossible! Nothing can defeat the Dark One, except--” He broke off and let go of her abruptly, straightening back up. “Nevermind that. Tell me what you did.”

Belle looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers. She couldn’t admit the truth, not with him towering over her, intimidating her with his nearness. “I... well, I was just...”

“Out with it!” he demanded. He leaned in again, but didn’t touch her this time, he just waved a clawed finger in her face. “You _know_ I can make you tell me.”

Her face flamed. “I... kissed you,” she finally admitted, her voice barely a whisper, but she knew he could hear her. “I didn’t mean any harm, I just--”

“You _what?”_ he said. She looked up and beneath his golden skin, he looked almost pale. “But... why would you... do that?” he sputtered, gesturing distractedly.

“I don’t know!” she said, finally fed up with all his questions and not understanding any of what was going on. “I just... wanted to!”

He stared at her, his mouth slack. She stared back, wondering what he would do to her for daring to steal a kiss, for accidentally doing... something... that had almost harmed him.

Finally, he pointed at the spinning wheel. “Put it back,” he said in a low voice before a cloud of purple smoke enveloped his form, whisking him away.

Belle sucked in a breath, pressing a hand to her chest to calm her heart. What on earth had happened? She had no idea that so much trouble could come from one little kiss...

\---

Rumplestiltskin stood at the window of his tower, breathing hard, his hands at his sides clenching and unclenching. He watched his little maid far below, beginning to lug the spinning wheel back inside the castle, his mind whirling away.

True Love’s Kiss. It had to be. It had taken everything he had to fight it off, to cling to the Dark One’s power. It was the only thing more powerful than his curse, than death itself. He’d known about its power to break any curse for a long time, he’d just tucked the knowledge away at the back of his mind, because he’d believed himself incapable of finding true love. Who would love him like this, after all? Milah hadn’t even loved him when he was a man, no one could love him in this form.

Or so he’d believed.

Belle hadn’t known. He’d seen it in her guileless blue eyes. She’d been afraid for him when the transformation had tried to take place. Though it was _just_ like her to want to be a hero and defeat the beast, that hadn’t been her intention. She’d just wanted a kiss. Apparently. From him. Apparently.

He tugged at his curls, beginning to pace. How had this happened? He’d tried so hard to keep her at arm’s length, but his traitorous heart had been letting her in ever since that Robin Hood incident. Perhaps even before that, if he was being honest. When had she started to let _him_ in? And _why?_

Before he could stop himself, a hysterical giggle burst out of him. This meant it was True Love. The thing that so many people went their whole lives trying to find. Well... this was unexpected. To put it mildly.

What was he going to tell her? She was going to ask him what had happened out there. If she wasn’t too embarrassed over the whole... kissing thing. Her red cheeks told him she hadn’t wanted to get caught, that was certain. Perhaps she’d avoid him, then he could avoid her, and they’d never have to talk about it.

He snorted. Right, like Belle _ever_ let something go once her curiosity sank its claws in her.

With a sigh, he drew a hand over his face. The way he saw it, he had three options.

Number one: lie. Make something up that she hopefully wouldn’t see through. Or at least not question. Her questions could drive him spare. Then just don’t kiss her (or fall asleep around her) again.

Number two: let her go. Tell her he didn’t want her anymore and send her back to her little merchant kingdom. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about her planting one on him when his guard was down. Keep those curse-breaking lips far, far away.

Finally, number three, and this was the one he hated the most: tell her the truth. About all of it, why he’d taken the curse, why he needed Regina to cast the spell, how he needed to find his son, why he needed the power, why he couldn’t allow Belle to break his curse. He would have to trust her implicitly, she would know almost all of his secrets then. He didn’t think he could do it. She might let something slip to his many, _many_ enemies. He would never be able to let her go.

He paused. Well, that was their deal, after all. Forever. And who was she going to tell? Who came to the castle, after all? Regina and Jefferson, on occasion? She wouldn’t tell _them._ Belle really only ever spoke to him. (Aside from the Robin Hood incident, but that was unlikely to be repeated.) He supposed he could put an Unspeakable curse on her, where she would be unable to speak his secrets to anyone but him. That held some promise, though the thought of spelling her didn't sit quite right with him for some reason.

He realized it was because he cared for her. (Of course he did, otherwise her kiss wouldn't have worked.) His foolish heart _wanted_ to trust her, wanted to tell her everything. He didn’t _want_ to let her go, and if he told her the truth... well, then he _couldn’t_ let her go.

A tiny smile quirked the corners of his mouth. With a wave of his hand, he conjured a silver flask, which he uncorked and took a long pull from. He grimaced as he swallowed the dwarven fire whiskey, the only alcohol strong enough to give the Dark One something of a buzz. He would need the liquid courage for what was about to follow.

\---

_Some time in the future, in a land without magic..._

\---

Mr Gold rolled his shoulders as he walked down Main Street, having closed his shop for the day. His cane tapped a steady rhythm beside him, but he wasn’t soothed by its constant cadence, the tightness in his neck and shoulders remained. Aside from the stream of annoying patrons he’d had to deal with, he’d spent much of the day attempting to fix a broken pocketwatch and the slumped position hadn’t done his spine any favors. Ah, well. The day was over and tomorrow was rent day, his favorite time of the month. That was something to look forward to.

His heart rate sped up as he neared his destination and he wondered at it, absently rubbing his chest. Why did he feel so much excitement prickling under his skin? He would admit, it always cheered him to see Lacey at the end of the day, but this felt different for some reason...

The scent of books and glue met him as he opened the door to the library. Mingled there, so faint that only he would recognize it, was the scent that made every one of his nerve endings take notice, the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up. A smile crept across his lips as he heard the click-clack of heels coming in his direction.

He caught her in his arms as she emerged from a nearby row of bookshelves, delighting in her surprised laugh. He swallowed that laugh, covering her mouth with his own, wanting to drown in that joy. A low moan rumbled in his chest as she plunged her hands into his hair, tilting her head to give him better access, melting against him when he deepened the kiss. She tasted like tea and maple syrup, probably what she’d eaten at Granny’s for lunch, but to him, it was the best flavor in the world. How had he not known until that moment that it was his favorite taste, one that he craved above all else? Why did kissing her now feel like a million ‘hello’s all said at once?

“Wow,” she breathed when he pulled back. “Hello to you, too, darling. That was quite a greeting. What brought that on?”

He shook his head slightly, leaning his forehead against hers. “I just missed you, love.”

She smiled, nuzzling his nose with hers. “You saw me this morning.”

She was right, of course, he remembered giving her a chaste kiss as he parked the Cadillac behind the library, right before they parted ways for work. They’d had breakfast together at their house, they’d slept all night in their bed, and the day before had been the same. But somehow, these things were just facts, as if someone else had been there and told him what happened. He had the memories, but not the emotional response that went with them. His head felt odd as he tried to analyze his feelings further, like it was stuffed full of cotton wool, so he shook it again to clear it and shrugged.

“It felt like much longer.”

“I know what you mean.” She brought her hands from around his neck down to the lapels of his fine suit, tracing imaginary designs on them. “I feel like I really needed that kiss.”

“Mmm,” he said by way of agreement. It felt like he’d waited ages to kiss her again. “Well, are you through here? Ready to go home?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

She picked up her purse from the reception desk and laced her fingers with his as they headed out back. The setting sun was warm on his shoulders and for a moment, he tilted his face towards it. The shadow of a memory tickled his senses. Gold didn’t know why, but it felt like the beginning of something important.


End file.
